tbtmafiafandomcom-20200213-history
Byngo
Byngo is a player of TBT Mafia. They have played in 32 games, hosted 1, and coached in 3. Games played Main *TBT Mafia IV: Red Revolution - Townie *TBT Mafia V: There and Back Again - Mafia Doctor *TBT Mafia VI: Faithful June - Townie *TBT Mafia VII: Animal Crossing Mafia - Town Jack of all Trades *TBT Mafia IX: The Apocalypse - Watcher *TBT Mafia X: The Honnō-ji Incident - Cultist *TBT Mafia XI: Person of Interest - Townie (modkilled) *TBT Mafia XII: Mean Girls - Town Doctor *TBT Mafia XIV: Majora's Mask Redux - Townie *TBT Mafia XV: The Siren's Call - Thief Mini *TBT Mini Mafia - Townie *TBT Mini Mafia II: Catch Scum or Catch Scurvy - Townie *TBT Mini Mafia III: A Terrible Fate - Townie *TBT Mini Mafia VI: Tribal Attack - Vigilante *TBT Mini Mafia VIII: Pleasure Cruise - Mafia Framer *TBT Mini Mafia IX: This One's for the Birds! - Suicidal *TBT Mini Mafia XI: Frozen - Watcher/Tracker (Replaced by LittleBeary) *TBT Mini Mafia XII: Portal - GLaDOS and her Deadly Neurotoxin - Townie *TBT Mini Mafia XIII: Bird Mafia II - Attack of the Ostrich - Mafia Goon/Mafia Roleblocker *TBT Mini Mafia XV: Pokémon Colosseum - Townie *TBT Mini Mafia XVI: RuneScape's King of the Dwarves - Survivor Experimental *''Currently none.'' Nub *''Currently none.'' Unofficial *TBT Unofficial Mafia IV: Partners - Vigilante *TBT Unofficial Mafia VI: Mafia Carnival - Carnival Clock *TBT Unofficial Mafia VII: Cell Mafia II: Stuck in Testing - Townie *TBT Unofficial Mafia XIII: IB Mafia - Town Doctor *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXV: Seven Deadly Sins - Sloth *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXXIII: Mafia Mafia - Third-party Voodoo Lady *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXXVIII: Scummy Awards - Mafia 50% Hooker Redirector Ninja *TBT Unofficial Mafia XLV: Jackson 5 Dethy - Mafia Goon *TBT Unofficial Mafia XLVI: Sailor Moon - Town Paranoid Cop *TBT Unofficial Mafia LI: Medical Dethy - Town Stupid Doctor *TBT Unofficial Mafia LVI: Bus Driver Mafia - Town Bus Driver *TBT Unofficial Mafia LXIII: Murder Mystery Mafia - Townie Games hosted Main *''Currently none.'' Mini *TBT Mini Mafia XIV: My Little Mafia - Posts Experimental *''Currently none.'' Nub *''Currently none.'' Unofficial *''Currently none.'' Games coached *TBT Nub Mafia II: On The Run - Posts *TBT Nub Mafia IV: Hijinks in Sugar Rush - Posts *TBT Nub Mafia VI: Steven Universe - Posts Other games Replacements Main *''Currently none.'' Mini *''Currently none.'' Experimental *''Currently none.'' Nub *''Currently none.'' Unofficial *''Currently none.'' Observers Main *TBT Mafia VIII: Dark Lord Ascending *TBT Mafia XIII: XCOM: Enemy Within *TBT Mafia XV: The Siren's Call Mini *TBT Mini Mafia VII: Bioshock - Unrest in Rapture *TBT Mini Mafia X: And Then There Were None *TBT Mini Mafia XVII: Kissing to be Clever Experimental *''Currently none.'' Nub *''Currently none.'' Unofficial *TBT Unofficial Mafia VIII: I'm Makar You Idiot *TBT Unofficial Mafia IX: Ryan's I'm a Cop You Idiot *TBT Unofficial Mafia X: Olympus *TBT Unofficial Mafia XV: dethy *TBT Unofficial Mafia XVI: Factions *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXVI: Meme Mafia *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXXVI: Forest Fire Mafia *TBT Unofficial Mafia XLI: Papers, Please *TBT Unofficial Mafia LII: Tarot *TBT Unofficial Mafia LIII: Make Mafia Great Again *TBT Unofficial Mafia LIV: Xenoblade Chronicles *TBT Unofficial Mafia LVIII: Korean War Scummy Awards Nominations This player has been nominated for the following TBT Scummy Awards: *TBT Scummy Awards II - Best Vigilante *TBT Scummy Awards II - Best Town Player *TBT Scummy Awards II - Best Mistake Won This player has won the following TBT Scummy Awards: *''Currently none.'' Category:Scummy award nominees Category:Players Category:Coaches Category:Replaced players Category:Modkilled players